Aluhütchens Schwert
Inhalt folg irgendwann mal : ''--'' : Varanopode (Nachrichtenseite) 15:23, 16. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Da die ganze Sache für SV zu blöd wurde, hat er den Artikel eigenständig erweitert. Aluhut hat sowohl ein metaphorisches als auch ein tatsächliches Schwert. lol. Und nicht vergessen Sv ist ein Mitläufer und ein looser der nichts bessseres zu tun hat als die Artikeln von anderen Leuten ohne Erlaubnis zu bearbeiten obwohl sie noch in Bearbeitung sind! Wobei "Bearbeitung" heißt dass der Ersteller den Artikel signiert und statt ihn zu erweitern den ganzen Tag irgendwelche unsinnigen surreal-memes anschaut. Außerdem sei zu beachten,dass den dämlichen Behauptungen von Sv nicht der geringste Glauben zu schenken ist. Er lügt auf Schritt und tritt um sich selbst besser darstehen zu lassen und mich in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Man muss aber auch noch sagen, dass Varan nicht umsonst der Trolling-Experte der Rpnation ist. Außerdem besucht er regelmäßig /b/. Sagt ausgerechnet derjenige der der gestern dabei mitgemacht hat Gnade35 zu trollen und er besucht selbst b weil er ein normie ist. Ich besuche b überhaupt nicht weil ich ein SJW und Tumblr-User bin und überhaupt hast du damit angefangen den armen Gnade zu trollen, und da ich nunmal ein Mitläufer bin konnte ich nicht anders. thumbIhr seht also, Sv gibt es zu dass er ein SJW und tmblr ist und vor allem ein Mitläufer ist. Deswegen kann er es nicht sein lassen mir überall hinterherzugehen und meine Artikel zu bearbeiten. Typisch Sv. Und jetzt will er sich selbst hochpushen Und der böse Podler kommt jetzt mit seinen Hundebildern welche kostbare bytes auf Wikias Servern verschwenden, und das nur weil er ganz genau weiß wie sehr ich Hunde hasse. Überhaupt, was ist das für eine Uniform? Das ist eine Parade-Uniform oder sowas, wie man sie halt in Zirkussen und so trägt. Und Sv du bist doch der X-perte was byteverschwendung angeht, sieh dir einfach mal deine ganzen eigenen Beiträge auf Wikia an. Allein deine Memoiren nehmen 1,8 Millionen bytes ein, das sind 1,8 MB! Ich glaube du verwechselst da was, die Seite mit deinen vollen Namen verbraucht 1,8 MB! Unverschämt. thumb|400pxHier hast du übrigens auch deinen doofen Screen Es ist schon sehr beeindruckend, wie unglaublich gut du Screens fälschen kannst. Das hast du gestern schon beim Gnade-Trolling bewiesen. Und nun versuchst du MICH mit gefälschten Screens zu trollen? Nein Sv das geht nicht. Das zieht bei mir nicht. Ja wie? Ich trolle? DU warst gestern doch derjenige der Screens gefälscht hat und das ist die bloße Wahrheit, da kannst du Test fragen. Ja das habe ich, aber auch nur weil du es vorgeschlagen hattest. Ich habe nicht einmal paint, wie soll ich bitte denn screens fälschen? Du hast ja selber ein paar fakes erstellt, also sei leise. Und hör auf die Wahlformulare vollzuspammen. Ich spamme die Wahlformulare nichtmal voll, und du hast gester zugegeben dass du Paint hast. Jetzt antwortest du hier nichtmal mehr. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich zu beschäftigt damit war, die Wahlformulare zuzuspammen. Ach nein, du warst es. Hier eine auflistung einiger fake-namen (die du erfunden hast du formular-spammer) *PFAUENHAUS PFURZBARSCH *Russischer Slawenfürst *Es Pfau *Denniissni *Ivan der Schreckliche *Friedrich Schiller der Große *Klobarschschwwan100 *tingeltangelbob *Levi hat tourette-syndrom100 *Ma lord ist ein stinkender kleiner Kobold *Midnachan und Sv *TingeltangelSv *Midchachan is verlibbt in Svfreund *ma lord varan war es *Arschdolf Svler *sv isr ein stinkender kleiner kobold *Testfreund der yolo *Varan ist dumm *^^ hheil zacken 1^^ *Svu Svu *Svu Svu macht Snu Snu *Imperialer Hosenscheißer *Hitler *Schwanz Sv *ma lord glaub den typen nicht sv wars *klo *radiergummifitzel *Beidal (Wahlzahl: ich hasse dich ma lord) *Skandalhure Vara *MFS stinkt nach metall *Sv ist eine schweinepeter *Klokan Erbrechenübel *Sv will an Midnas haaren lutschen *Chinese 123 mit dem Konrabass Das war wohl nichts mit deinem Wahlbetrug, anhand der Namen konnten wir herausfinden dass du es warst, Sv. Wer sonst würde sich so einen Unsinn ausdenken. Viel Glück beim nächsten Mal, du Formularfälscher. Man merkt, wie deine ausgedachten Namen im Verlauf immer kranker werden. Was laberst du eigentlich für einen Schwachsinn? Und überhaupt, was fällt dir ein meine Änderungen rückgängig zu machen! Einfach unmöglich, der Podler Ich habe sie rückgängig gemacht weil du in meinem Namen darum gebeten hast mich zu sperren, du hast dich als mich ausgegeben, sowas geht ja mal gar nicht. Es sei denn du stellst mich gut dar. Dann darfst du das. Ansonsten hast du das aber sein zu lassen, immerhin hab ich dir nie dasselbe angetan. Das kann sogar Testfreund bezeugen. Und nun geh und denk dir weitere dumme Namen aus die du in fake-Formulare eintragen kannst, so wie du es halt tust. Okay, heil Varan, Held und Retter der Rpnation. Jetzt nimm den scheiß mit der Formularfälschung zurück. Ich werde es niemals zurücknehmen, weil es nichts zurückzunehmen gibt. Ma lord ist der einzige der die Wahrheit weiß, und das sogar ohne Screens fälschen zu müssen. "und das sogar ohne Screens fälschen zu müssen" Du sagst damit also, dass du meinen Lord von deiner Lüge überzeugt hast, weil du ja Screens fälschen müsstest um ihn zu überzeugen, ist es nicht die Wahrheit, also ist es eine Lüge, also lügst du, also habe ich recht, also ist tumblr besser als 4chan. Weißt du was, vergiss alles bis auf den letzten Part. Da du seit letztem Jahr nicht mehr geantwortet hast, sehe ich diese Diskussion als gewonnen an. Nachtrag 2018: du hast die Formulare schon wieder zugespammt. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott!!!! Erweitert verdammt nochmal den Artikel zu Mann im Aluhuts sein Schwert anstatt hier im Artikel zu diskutieren. Dazu gibt es die Diskussionsfaden. Meine Güte! Ihr könnt außerdem auch eure Köpfe in den Chats hier einschlagen und das am besten per Privatnachrichten. Ich sehe kein Problem darin, sich direkt auf diesen Artikel mit dem lieben Varan zu verständigen. Wir unterhalten uns hier nett und freundlich über die Zukunft dieses Artikels, also störe uns bitte nicht, Gnade. Und Diskussionsfäden sind langweilig! War ja klar, dass du sagen würdest Diskussionsfäden seien langweilig. War ja auch nichts anderes zu erwarten. Du bist ja selber langweilig. Und zu soviel zum Thema "Wir unterhalten uns nett und freundlich über die Zukunft dieses Artikels,...." Also für mich sieht es nicht nach einem netten und freundlichen Unterhaltung über die Zukunft dieses Artikels aus. Ihr streitet euch nur wegen keine ahung was. Und überhaupt. Was hat dieser Trolling den ihr bei mir mal gemacht habt mit den Artikel zu tun? Und das hier: "Und nicht vergessen Sv ist ein Mitläufer und ein looser der nichts bessseres zu tun hat als die Artikeln von anderen Leuten ohne Erlaubnis zu bearbeiten obwohl sie noch in Bearbeitung sind!" klingt ganz und gar nicht nett. Bei deiner Aussagen findet man viele Wiedersprüche. Aber naja, du kannst ja nur mit Aussagen welche peinliche Wiedersprüche haben, daherkommen. Und außerdem sind da noch viel viel mehr Sätze von dir und Varan die ganz und gar nicht nett sind. Entweder ihr bekommt es auf die Reihe, oder ich nerve euch beide mit Anime Openinglieder. Sag das mal Varan ich habe nur den Artikel einmal ergäntzt und dann eskalierte das ganze in diese Unterhaltung. Es ist an euch beide '''gerichtet ihr Banditos! Dann sag das Varan persönlich. Wobei er sowieso die hälfte der Zeit nicht antwortet. Aber Varan hat schon ein Adolf Hitler Kostüm. '''Sv kennst du das Bastardschwert aus Mountain Blade? Das heißt so weil es kurz- und langschwert gleichzeitig ist. ich glaube aluhut sein schwert ist auch son bastardschwert DU HAST MICH RICHTIG VERSTANDEN Kategorie:Varanopode Kategorie:Artikel die nicht zu Ende geschrieben werden Kategorie:Schwachsinn Kategorie:Starksinn